Let it Snow
by BethGisborne
Summary: What should have really happened when Margaret was leaving after the Death of her father. Please review. Best wishes. John/Margaret


**OK I don't know if I'll add more to it or not so bear with me. I LOVE the movie and RA ********. So here is what I think should have happened (or at least what I would have done) when Margaret was leaving after her fathers death. So hope you enjoy let me know best wishes.**

"I'm so glad you're coming to London Margaret." Her Aunt commented as the carriage slowly pulled away.

Margaret gave a half smile as Milton slowly rolled passed the window. All she could see in the faces of the people they passed where John Thornton. She remembered the look on his face when he proposed, how bad she hurt when she had turned him away then regretted it. Suddenly panic filled her chest at thinking of leaving and not seeing him any longer even if he did hate her. "Stop the carriage."

"What? Margaret?"

She stuck her head out the window. "Driver please stop." She felt as the carriage slowly pulled to a stop. She tugged off her hat. "Please send my things back when you reach the station."

"Margaret what are you doing?"

"Something I should have a long time ago." She jumped down and began running towards the mill. She didn't care the looks and stares she got from people. She needed to get back she had to get back. She pounded on the Thornton door, the door creaked open. "Margaret." Mrs. Thornton looked surprised.

"Mrs Thornton is your son in?"

"No. He's at the Mill." She'd barely gotten the words out when Margaret ran for the mill. After talking to the foreman she ran up the stairs and stopped. She could look through the window and see John his head buried in his hands. She shoved the door open.

"Yes." John mumbled still into his hands.

Margaret tried to control her breath, as blood pounded in her ears. The run and cold was slowly starting to catch up with her, she couldn't breath enough to answer him.

"What?" John turned around anger and something else clear in his eyes. When he saw Margaret surprise and delight lit his face. "Margaret?"

Gathering all her courage she walked into the room. "I couldn't. I just couldn't do it."

He looked at her confused. "Do what?'

"Leave." She saw the surprise on his face. 'I ran all the way here and I'm sure it'll be a scandal by tomorrow morning."

"Why Margaret?" She saw the hope on his face.

"Because I should have done something long ago. Something I regret and have since that day." She walked up until she was standing in front of him.

"What should you have done?"

She saw the hint of a smile on his face he was teasing she knew it but he also wanted the truth. And right there she decided she would do what ever it took to make him smile all the time. Without answering his question she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It took him a moment to respond but he quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against him.

When the need for air became necessary they pulled back only a small distance. "Margaret. Oh my Margaret you don't know how long I've wanted this." He gently ran his hand along her cheek. She smiled at him watching as a smile spread across his. "Your freezing." He said softly, the first time feeling how cold she really was.

"I left everything. I had to come back I needed to come back."

He pulled her closer. "I'm taking you home. I'll get you warmed up and comfortable then we can talk. I'd rather not talk to a snowman." He smiled at her again.

"John if I go home with you than you know what people will say?" Margaret said shocked into his chest not wanting to pull away.

"Like you said you ran here there is the scandal." He gently pushed her back, "I know how to fix it." He rested a hand on her cheek.

"I think that is the only reasonable answer. After all you are the reason I'm in this position." She said snuggling closer to his chest.

John gently kissed the top of her head. "Really? I thought it was the other way around."

"Well then I would say it is because it is something I want."

"So do I. Come on I'm taking you home before you get ill."


End file.
